whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonozaki Shion
Sonozaki Shion is one of the main characters in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, Sonozaki Mion's twin sister, and the villain-protagonist of Meakashi-hen. She is well-known for her spectacular mental breakdown in Meakashi-hen and the ensuing bloodbath, her mischievous nature when it comes to teasing the other club members, as well as for her relationship with Hōjō Satoshi, which has been the subject of at least four different songs. Character Summary Shion is the older (believed to be younger by everyone but the twins themselves) twin sister of the Sonozaki twins. She was sent to St. Lucia's Boarding School, but escaped in 1982 and 1983 with the help of Kasai Tatsuyoshi, a man who acts as a bodyguard to the Sonozaki family.The boarding school was Catholic based so she was forced to call all her teachers, by sister.She claimed the place to be a living hell in one visual novel. Shion is the main villain in Meakashi-hen, which appears to be Watanagashi-hen from her perspective (though certain differing events mean the two are actually separate arcs) and shows that she was the main villain in Watanagashi-hen as well. She despised Hōjō Satoko in Meakashi-hen, ''blaming her for Satoshi's suffering, but in the arcs afterward, the two have a sister-like bond, and Shion even puts her life on the line to save her to keep her promise to look after Satoko while Satoshi was gone. In ''Matsuribayashi-hen, Rika explains that Shion's early dislike for Satoko in the years before 1983 and her learning how to control her inner demon afterward are both momentous events for Shion to avoid being a victim of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Shion works as a waitress at the Angel Mort (エンジェルモト) restaurant and is also the manager's assistant for the Hinamizawa Fighters little league team. In truth, she was born as Sonozaki Mion, the elder sister, but due the sisters swapping places at a young age, Mion, instead of her, was branded with the oni tattoo which marks the presumptive heir to the Sonozaki family. She had to become "Shion" and her younger sister became "Mion." Personality Despite her being seemingly more girly and refined than Mion, thanks to schooling at St. Lucia, she is incredibly shrewd, cold, manipulative, and delinquent, more so than Mion. She hated St. Lucia, calling it a "factory for manufacturing ladies" and got in trouble with the administration numerous times for various misdemeanors. To escape, she studied all of the school's security systems, guard schedules, and behaviors of the administration staff, to the point where she manipulated them by propagating a rumor of her having a love affair with a male teacher. In Watanagashi-hen, she enjoys angering Mion and making her jealous by taking control of Keiichi whenever she has the chance. In Meakashi-hen, when the motorcyclists attacked her, she is capable of mapping out how to ruin their reputations in numerous ways, trying to create the most entertaining and interesting outcome for her own enjoyment. Also in Meakashi-hen, Shion was able to easily manipulate and control the whole village of Hinamizawa; when Furude Rika, Hōjō Satoko, and Kimiyoshi Kiichirō went missing, Shion was able to exploit the resulting paranoia to her own advantage, with the occasional mask of innocence and stealing the image of Mion, in order to lure all of her targets to their deaths in perfect fashion and fulfill her own "promise" to Satoshi. Despite being cold to hating Satoko in some arcs, Shion also has the capability to become fiercely protective of Satoko. In ''Minagoroshi-hen'', when the club members were trying to plan out how to save Satoko from her abusive uncle, Hōjō Teppei, she threatened to kill everyone who stood in her way of killing Teppei, even those whom she cared for, and only calmed down when Keiichi allowed her to bash his head with a chair. She is willing to die for Satoko. This was seen in Minagoroshi-hen, where she pleads to Takano to kill her but spare Satoko. Takano agrees and kills Shion by shooting her in the head, but later kills Satoko after she answers a question. Like Mion, Shion is often a very cheerful and friendly girl. In the arcs where she is protective of Satoko, Shion acts like an older sister, helping out whenever she can and teasing as a sister would. She has a very supportive personality and openly supports Satoshi, convincing the store owner selling the large stuffed bear he wanted to give to Satoko for her birthday to hold it for him to allow him to earn the money to pay for it. Under the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, Shion will become violent as her paranoia grows as it did in Keiichi and Rena. Shion tends to become envious very easily and frequently, which has contributed to her progression of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, her violent insanity, and how she chooses to seduce the victims "to make sure they get what they deserve". In Meakashi-hen, Shion's inner "demon" awoke out of jealousy when she was listening to Mion talk about Keiichi; she found it unfair for Mion to have a living crush nearby when her own crush was possibly dead (by word of other Hinamizawans). Other things that Shion became jealous over included Mion's status as the next heir of the Sonozaki family, Rika's status as the reincarnation of Oyashiro-Sama, Satoshi's protection and love for Satoko, and, as described by Shion, Ryūgū Rena's own inner "demon", which far surpassed Shion's demon in terms of power and monstrosity: "In the heavy downpour, I saw those eyes. It was like a situation where, because I knew how to play tennis, people admired me for being able to beat other novices at tennis. But then I met a girl who said she also played tennis; she even took private lessons. When I competed against her, she completely beat me, and I felt humiliated when everyone began to admire how she was much better than me. To me, that was Rena. I could sense her aura, that her demon was much more fearsome than my own." Physical Appearance Shion resembles Mion in every way, except Shion leaves her hair down and has a yellow ribbon tied on the back of her head to differ from her sister. Like Mion, Shion has long, pale green hair and teal eyes. On her school days (starting with Minagoroshi'-hen), Shion wears a short sleeve buttoned white shirt with a blue-striped (or white-striped) ribbon tied around the collar, and a blue mini-skirt. On her free days, she wears a sleeveless turtle-neck, vertical-striped shirt. On the chest region of the shirt, there is what appears to be yellow gems of some sort. She also wears a black buttoned mini skirt and small white heels. Shion's original boarding school uniform is only seen in the beginning of Meakashi-hen. It consists of a long sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a pale gray blazer, a navy blue skirt, white socks with blue stripes on the top and brown shoes. It is sometimes included in art or other media, but officially it is only seen once or twice. Her weapon, which is a stun gun, is sometimes seen and used. Relationships Sonozaki Mion Mion is Shion's twin sister. The two generally have a close relationship, but in Watanagashi and Meakashi-hen, under the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, Shion blames Mion for Satoshi's sudden disappearance and eventually kills her. In Minagoroshi and Matsuribayashi-hen, the two sisters get along immensely well, but they are not above calling each other "stupid" in certain moments of tension, such as Mion saying "Stupid Shion", and Shion responding "Stupid Sis." While played for comic relief in the anime and manga ''of ''Matsuribayshi-hen, in a later scene Mion screams "Stupid Shion!" when she fears Shion will sacrifice herself. In turn, Shion is deeply aware of Mion's feeling towards Keiichi. In previous arcs, Mion opens up to her on the topic. In Matsuribayshi-hen, Shion whispers to Keiichi "Although the person I love is gone, Sis (Mion) still has hers," implying she wants her sister to be happy. She also asks Keiichi to tell Mion she hopes they will be twin in their next life. In the manga of Matsuribayshi-hen in the comic "bonus" pages, Mion calls her to ask her advice to get Keiichi to "build a deeper relationship" with her before she graduates, and on her advice dresses up incredibly feminine to the shock of everyone. She angrily calls Shion back crying, "He's totally freaked out now stupid Shion!" Hōjō Satoshi When Satoshi and Shion (disguised as Mion) first met, Shion initially thought of Satoshi as just an interesting boy whom she could relieve her boredom with. This opinion quickly turned into huge passionate crush when he softly patted her on the head and is what led her to have the audacity to declare her love for Satoshi (and disgrace the Sonozaki name at the same time) in any way she could. Satoshi's disappearance, combined with her love for him, is the main reason for her hallucinations of him speaking to her as a ghost, and for the murders in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. It is unknown whether Satoshi ever returned the feelings to Shion or if he even liked her at all, due to her frequently disguising as Mion and having numerous arguments with him at school. He does say, "Shion. That's a nice name…", but he may at that point have only thought of her as a new friend. Rika also states it in Minagoroshi-hen and joked by Irie in Tatarigoroshi-hen ''that Satoshi was Shion's boyfriend, but whether this is just their assumption or fact is left unknown. In ''Matsuribayashi-hen, Shion tells Irie Kyōsuke that she plans to visit Satoshi every day at the Irie Clinic and read him stories while patiently waiting for him to wake up some day. Hōjō Satoko Initially, Shion disliked Satoko because she blamed her for Satoshi's suffering, and because of that, killed her in Meakashi-hen. In other arcs, she was different, as shortly before Satoshi disappeared, Shion promised him she would look after Satoko. After that, Shion became something like an older sister to her (on some occasions, Satoko even calls her "nee-nee," a cuter term for "older sister"). In Minagoroshi-hen, Shion went as far as to plan to kill Satoko's abusive uncle, Teppei, to save Satoko from him. Maebara Keiichi In the beginning, Keiichi does not believe in the existence of a "Shion," rather thinking her to be her twin, Mion. In various scenes where Shion pretends to be Mion, Keiichi appears just as fond of her as he seems of the real Mion, but as soon as she is her usual self again, he does not find her as interesting nor attractive, perhaps with the exception of when she is wearing her work uniform. It is possible that at one point in time, Shion developed a crush on Keiichi since she frequently connected his and Satoshi's similarities in her mind, which may be the reason she hesitated to torture him in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. However, she does directly tell the reader in Meakashi-hen that she dislikes Keiichi's brash personality and says that his head-petting is incredibly rough and uncomfortable to her, "unlike Satoshi's soft, warm hand." At the end of Meakashi-hen, she understands why her sister fell in love with Keiichi and she accepts that she would have been able to fall in love with him ("If I was in her ''(Mion's) position, I would have fallen in love with Keiichi too. If Shion (Mion) was able to fall in love with him I could fall in love with him too."). In ''Minagoroshi-hen, she is shown to have a certain amount of concern for Keiichi as she was sad upon seeing him shot, even much to the sadness of her sister, and was seen to respect his decision in having all of them leave so none of them would die although they were all killed off later by Takano. In the ''Musubienishi-hen'', Keiichi accidentally falls into a set of motorcycle and is beaten by a group of thugs after he tries to protect Shion. Shion (disguised as Mion) sadly expresses how she didn't want this to happen. Keiichi reveals that he knew that she was Shion from the start. She then asks why he went on with her as Mion, and he comforts her by saying that he tries to do his best for others, not mattering if he got hurt. He then faints into her arms, to which Shion responds by hugging and holding him tightly in tears. In this arc, Shion is seen to have fallen in love with Keiichi, although this may have been unintentional or accidental since she was trying to help, her sister confesses her feelings to Keichii, by acting like her. Apart from Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, Shion and Keiichi get along well and are good friends. Unbeknownst to Shion, Keiichi now seems to know the difference between both sisters, even if they dress the same and act the same. Shion also appears to enjoy using and manipulating Keiichi in certain moments of making her sister jealous, although sometimes it may be unintentional. Live Action *In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai, there is a scene where Keiichi and "Mion" stay after school (without the club). Keiichi asks "Mion" about Satoshi. She tells him that he was hard working and everyone liked him. She also pulled her hair band out of her hair, letting her resemble Shion during the scene. Trivia *Shion is a bit of an anti-hero since she is both a protagonist and an antagonist. Since her murders were committed under the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome and arguably not out of her own malice. *Since Shion has a liking towards teasing and playing pranks on others, especially Mion and Keiichi, she is often noted as the internet meme Luv or troll of the Higurashi series. Also, the "Shi" (詩, kanji for poetry) in "Shion" is also spelled the same as "shi" (四, kanji for four), so fans celebrate "Shii's Day" on April 1st, which is also April Fool's Day, as a homage to her name and unique personality. *Similar to Satoko's case, Shion is the only other character in the series who has reached L5 that has not scratched her throat at any point in time. *In Higurashi Daybreak, Shion often says "Ora ora ora!" when attacking. This is a reference to Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, in which he yells whenever he does a quick combo chain. *Shion has an irrational fear of canned foods. When she was younger, Kasai used to tell her stories about canned foods containing human meat. *Shion bears some similarities to Saki Yurikawa, one of the main antagonists of Reiko the Zombie Shop. Both possess similar hairstyles, were infamous for their murderous, psychotic behavior, betrayed (and even murdered) innocent people with no remorse, and both were known for having an estranged relationship with their siblings (Midori in Saki's case and Mion in Shion's case). Images 359px-Shion_manga_2.png|Shion's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi. 279px-Shion_manga.png|Shion's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou. 188px-Shion_manga_3.png|Shion's manga illustration by Jiro Suzuki. 70px-Shion_manga_4.png|Shion's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai. Shion_5.png|Older Shion's illustration by Mimori. 226px-Shion_6.png|Shion's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama. shimanga.jpg|Shion's manga illustration by Kousaka Rito. enkitoshion.png|Shion's manga illustration by En Kitō. Shiichan07.png|Shion's manga illustration by Soichirou. Shion J-ta.png|Shion's manga illustration by Yamada J-ta. ShiiDaybreak.png|Shion in Higurashi Daybreak Portable MEGA EDITION. shionjan.png|Shion as seen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan de:Shion Sonozaki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Sonozakis Category:The Club Category:Antagonists